


Ribbon

by yeaka



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A hug.





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Deltarune or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The heroes aren’t what Ralsei expected, though Kris is _everything_ and more. He’s strong, tall—or at least, taller than Ralsei—and when Ralsei looks at him, a sense of hope bubbles up in Ralsei’s chest. He feels, for the first time in a very, _very_ long while, that things really will be okay.

Susie’s _scary_ and off, but Ralsei can keep smiling, because Kris stays behind when she’s run off. Kris listened to his story and listens to his tutorial. Kris grips the handle of his sword like a man who’s seen too many battles, but he forgoes swinging it when he sees their opponent—a lopsided little training dummy that Ralsei cobbled together himself. It looks like him, which seems vain in retrospect, but he didn’t know how else to make it look. Kris looks so much more _powerful_ in comparison, but he’s a benevolent God that doesn’t tear the dummy to shreds. 

He sheathes his sword and marches over, reaching down to envelope the dummy in a crushing hug that melts Ralsei’s insides. Affection swells inside him. He gushes praise and admiration. Kris nods and retreats without a word. 

Then they’re moving on with their quest, leaving the dummy behind, and Ralsei doesn’t feel so afraid anymore. 

They walk down the long path in silence, through the lingering shadows, but falter before the door. Kris looks back at Ralsei, and Ralsei sucks in a breath, knowing this is it. Susie’s already out there, and so is Lancer, and dozens of other poor creatures that are stuck in their ravaged world. Ralsei used to wonder if he’d be ready when the time came, even though he had _so much_ time to prepare. He _almost_ feels ready. 

He quietly asks, “Are you ready, Kris? Do you know how to Act?”

Kris tilts his head. His bangs cover his eyes, but Ralsei can see the warmth in them shining through. Kris paces back to him. 

Kris opens his arms and leans in, scooping Ralsei up in a warm, tight hug. Ralsei’s cheeks are instantly on fire. 

It’s almost too much to take in. Physical contact is overwhelming. He’s been alone _so long_. 

But he melts in Kris’ arms like he was meant to be there, nuzzling his face into Kris’ shoulder and pressing his weight into Kris’ chest. One of Kris’ hands rubs a soothing circle over his shoulder blades, the other tucked around his waist. Ralsei could _live_ in that moment. 

When Kris withdraws, Ralsei’s breathless. Emotion chokes him. He meekly smiles, because that’s all he can manage. Then Kris is leading the way forward, and Ralsei, now thoroughly won, trails faithfully behind.


End file.
